Red or Yellow?
by Amelia - But Not Pond
Summary: Naminé loves Roxas. Her brother Axel also loves Roxas. But Roxas is clueless to all this. But when he finds out...he'll have trouble choosing between them. / Rated for Yaoi, Fluff, Innuendos, etc...Various pairings; Dembar, SoRiku, etc.
1. Drawing

Naminé glanced over her sketch pad at the boy sitting in front of her. He was sitting on a stool, his profile facing her and his face tilted upward, eyes shut, mouth a smile. The pose was happy, prided, like he was sharing a secret victory. She couldn't help but stare at him with awe, hardly believing that he was actually there.

She shook her head to wake herself up and went back to sketching. "Stop moving, please..." she said quietly, looking back at him as he squirmed uncomfortably. 

"I'm tryiiing." He mumbled. Naminé hated ordering him around like this.

"You're doing fine, don't worry so much." The lighter blond set down her sketchbook and smiled at him. "You can take a break now, Roxas."

He shifted his cerulean orbs over to her and smiled, relaxing his muscles and stretching them. "Finally," he breathed, "I thought my head would fall off. Which would be cool, but I'm no Jack Skellington." He smirked and pushed his chin to the side, his neck making a loud crack. "Ah, much better."

She giggled slightly and shifted in her seat, not meeting his eyes.

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity, taking a few steps over to her. "So can I see what you were drawing?" He held an expectant hand out for her, wanting to see the drawing pad.

Naminé's expression became a tad frantic and she retrieved the pad, clutching it to her chest. "No!...Er, its not finished quite yet..." She murmured, her hands tightening against the book.

The elder couldn't help but feel confused of her behaviour. While it was trivial to think about, she did seem a bit uneasy. He didn't understand why. "Alright then," he replied, "Shall we continue this tomorrow? I have to go in a little while; going to play some ball with the guys." Of course, he meant his brother, Sora, along with Riku, Hayner, and Pence.

"O-Oh, sure. Tomorrow, sounds great." She stood up and turned around, collecting her drawing utensils and supplies. The truth is, she hardly drew an outline of the picture. She was too enticed with looking at him. She felt so stupid.

Just then, Axel, her elder brother burst into the room. "Oh, what have we here? My baby sister with a BOY? How suspicious." The redhead crossed his arms, his face full of defiance and arrogance.

The girl felt her cheeks tint scarlet, and she looked away.

It was Roxas, who was the first to respond. "Don't worry, Axel. We weren't doing anything out of the ordinary." He started for the door. "She was just using me as a model for a drawing." Axel grabbed his shoulders to stop him, his emerald eyes full of sarcasm.

"What an amazingly poor alibi. Let me guess, you guys were in a full on, hot, sweaty embrace before I came in, is that true?" Roxas's face went red. "Oh, you looked flushed. You WERE all over my sister, weren't you?" Axel chuckled and made a cooing sound. "Aww, my baby sis is growing up."

"AXEL! That is quite enough!" Naminé exclaimed, her fists clamped tightly at her sides, as if she were trying to control her rage and actions.

Axel looked like he was trying not to burst into laughter, the tattoos on his cheeks were twitching and bobbing up and down. The redhead took in a deep breath and exhaled, letting the darker blond go. "I was only joking. I know a pedigree boy like /Roxas/ wouldn't go for a little kid like /you/, Nam. It's quite sad, too, she has such a big thing for you, Roxy." The pyro looked pleased with himself as he turned around and exited the room. There was a distant laugh heard past the door.

Roxas looked very, very confused.

Naminé shook her head and grabbed her things, heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She muttered past clenched teeth.

"H-Hey." He said as he touched her shoulder. She flinched and looked at him with melancholy blue eyes. "Don't listen to him. He's...an asshole. Don't pay attention." With that, he exited and closed the door. As quiet as a sea breeze.


	2. Confessing

Xigbar lit up his cigarette and looked over at Axel, who was lounging in his bed. "So. Tell me about this crush of yours."

xx

Kairi sighed as her sister Namine cried into her shoulder. She rubbed her back comfortingly. "Shh, shh, its alright, Nam. Now tell me what happened."

xx

"Crush? Hardly. I just think he's a cute piece of ass." Axel laughed, Xigbar wasn't very amused.

"Yeah, but you seem pretty enamored with this kid. He's gotta be special for /you/ to pay attention to him." Xigbar sucked on his cigarette and sat down next to Axel on the bed, his golden eyes distant.

xx

"I-It was nothing important..." She said, muffled into Kairi's collarbone.

"Nothing important? I think that's a lie. You only cry this much when someone's hurt your feelings. What happened?" The redheaded girl wiped off her sister's face affectionately.

"W-Well..."

xx

"Fine. Let me poor my heart out." Axel sighed and continued on to tell the story. "I had just got home from work. I went upstairs to go to my room and I heard talking in Namine's room. I thought it was Kairi but it was a boy. Roxas. Now, I've had a thing for this kid ever since he moved here last year with his brother, Sora. They're twins, so I found them both equally /hot/ until that prick Riku took Sora off the market... Eh, the kid was whiny and annoying, anyway."

xx

"I've liked Roxas for a while now... Yesterday I finally built up enough courage to ask him out. Well, not really ask him out...but I did ask him if he could model for me, for my drawing. I was so surprised that he said 'yes'..."

xx

"Anyhow, I took a look into the room and I saw them together. Namine looked so adorably happy it was sickening. Roxas just looked clueless, as ever... I'm not usually the jealous type, but I had this urge to ruin their cutesie little moment. And I did. I feel great now." Axel broke his sentence with a laugh, even though on the inside he felt terrible.

xx

"I sat there for, like, a half an hour trying to draw him but he was so...hard to look away from. It's embarrassing how I stared at him like an idiot almost the whole time... How a I going to explain to him that I only have an outline drawn of him after he sat there for so long? Gosh, he was such a good sport about it all, too..." She sighed. "I shoulda taken a picture of him so I could finish it...but that would be stalkery..." She babbled on.

xx

"Damn, Axel, I never knew you could be so...heartless about it all." Xigbar put out his cigarette against the wall and threw it into the trash can.

xx

Kairi shook her back into reality. "Namine, shut up for a minute, would you?" She ran a hand through her red hair. "Can you get to what happened with Axel?"

xx

"Better than being a /Nobody/, like you." The redhead retorted.

xx

"Oh, right... Anyway...I had just let him take a break from posing when Axel burst in and accused us of..." She shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe him! He's so...gross...And after that, he said that I wasn't... good enough for Roxas..." The blond's eyes started to well up again.

xx

"By my standards, that would mean you're just as much a /nobody/ as me." The elder man chuckled and lit up another cigarette.

"Damn, Xiggy, you got a death wish, there? All those death sticks are going to fry your lungs."

Gold eyes shifted to meet green. "So? Life sucks, might as well help it end faster." 

xx

"Ugh, don't listen to him, Namine. He's probably just PMSing...again."

Namine cracked a little smile but it was quickly clouded again by sadness. "But what if he's right?...What if I'm /not/ good enough for Roxas?"

"You are, Nam. Don't let him tell you different."

xx

"Well aren't you Mr. Happyface." He mumbled. Axel had a tendency to call people names like "Mr/Miss [Insert something here]-face."

"You know it."

xx

Namine shook her head. "Let's change the subject. Uh, who is the guy you're so into? I see 'K+S' all over the inside of your notebooks and binders." The blond found herself giggling.

Kairi's cheeks flushed almost as red as her hair.

xx

"So, still got that thing for Demyx?" Axel laid back down on his bed, drawing imaginary things in the air with the background being the ceiling.

Xigbar rolled his eyes and sucked on his cigarette, seeming a tad jittery now.

xx

The redheaded girl immediately looked out the window and mumbled. "He...is going out with someone else right now. It doesn't matter."

"I think it does, Kairi. Who is he? Who's the girl he's going out with?"

xx

"Demyx is with that Zexion dude. I don't know why... I don't see how such a ditzy guy like Demyx would go out with a sarcastic know-it-all like Zexion..." Xigbar sighed.

"Well, you're a sarcastic not-so-no-it-all." Axel pointed out, having a smirk on his face.

"Oh haha. Makes me feel soo~ooo much better." His sarcasm showed that he wasn't feeling better at all. But even then, he felt worse than Axel could imagine. Xigbar continued his facade.

xx

"H-He...he's not going out...with a girl..." Kairi gulped and met her sister's blue eyes. "It's...Sora. You know him, he's going out with Riku..."

"Sora? With Riku?" She repeated with some surprise. "Oh." She said silently, her mouth shaping the word.

"Yeah, yeah...He's gay. Shoulda saw it coming, anyway...He's so fruity, you know?" The redhead tried to laugh to improve her mood, but it didn't work.

xx

Axel smirked at him and sat up, patting his back. "Ah, he's a loser anyway. Don't worry about him...Hm, maybe I should take my own advice. Fuck Roxas. Well...not in the literal sense."

Xigbar chuckled a tad at Axel's attempt at a joke, but he was still distant.

"Say, we've been buddies for years now, right? Why haven't we become 'friends with benefits' yet? You'd think it would happen SOMETIME..." Axel beamed at the elder.

xx

"Yeah...I'm sorry, Kairi...makes me feel like my problem is so unimportant." The blond pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Nam. I'll get over him eventually." She gave her sister a fake smile and pulled out of their embrace. "How about we go get some sea-salt ice cream to feed our 'depression'?" She asked, jokingly.

"That doesn't sound too bad right about now, actually...I'm kinda hungry."

xx

As if on cue, the two guys leaned in for a kiss. A few seconds after they locked lips, they pulled away with twin expressions on their faces. "Ew." They both mumbled.

"Oh well." Axel exhaled.

"Let's save the mushy stuff when we're /really/ desperate for sex, 'kay?" Xigbar said, pulling out another cigarette.

"Fine, but I'm topping." The redhead said, smirking up at the elder.

"Pfffft. As if. Like that would happen."


	3. Encouraging

Excuse the extremely long wait for an update. I wasn't sure if I would go back to fanfiction, but a friend of mine inspired me to do so :3. As always, I no own. Yet. Enjoi! ~~Kiddie

**xx**

Namine and Kairi sat outback on a shaded swing, eating their sea-salt ice cream and laughing with each other. Axel stared at them through the blinds of his room, sighing. _God_, he thought, _why am I such an asshole? At least Namine looks like she's feeling better..._

He let go of the blind he was holding down with a snap, turning around and sliding down the wall beside the window, sitting there. "She deserves him way more..." The redhead thought aloud, closing his green eyes and clenching his fists white. "Why is there always something in the way?" 

Axel stood up slowly and walked out of his room, grabbing his black jacket and keys on the way, walking out of the house and climbing into his car. He ignited the engine and tore out of the driveway, going way passed the legal limit.

He didn't know where he wanted to go, but he left.

After cruising around the island for an hour or so, he ended up at the not-so-popular coffee shop, Treble Clef Cafe, where Demyx often performed with his not-so-popular band: ...LSD With Me.

Coincidentally, Demyx was sitting alone on the usually empty performing podium, playing a few melancholy cords on his guitar and looking glum. Axel could hear the employees laughing and talking from the break room. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the rare sight of Demyx not being an equivalent to a squirrel on espresso.

The redhead walked over to him and sat beside him, meeting stagnant water eyes. "So, uh...Hi. What's wrong?"

The blond shrugged his shoulders weakly and strummed his guitar, playing the main melody to Every Breath You Take by The Police. Axel blinked for a moment, before understanding.

"He broke up with you?" Axel asked, expressionless, but his voice full of frown.

Demyx nodded slowly and sat his guitar down, leaning over to the redhead and hugging him tightly, losing whatever mature features he had. He looked pitiful as tears flowed down his face like a flooded river.

Axel looked a little unsure about hugging him back, but he did it anyway. "It's, uh... gonna be alright. You'll see..." He scratched the back of his head, awkwardly silent now.

The musician shook his head and closed his eyes, dismissing whatever optimistic comments Axel would try to say to cheer him up.

"Well, okay... Um... Are you up for talking about it?"

Demyx sighed and finally spoke, his voice broken to pieces. "He... uh... said that he took me for granted... and that I made the relationship way too easy for him..." He wiped his bloodshot eyes and continued. "He needed a challenge, he said. Like... h-he would be more satisfied with a deck of cards for solitaire or a long book."

Axel narrowed his eyes and shook his head, shoving Demyx gently, as if to say "Get ahold of yourself!"

"If a relationship is just a game to him...then you're better off without that prick." Axel clenched his fist in the air, to emphasize his point.

"I know, I know... but I loved him so much! He makes me feel like... I'm not as stupid as I actually am. He saw me for me. And I really thought he loved me back. But apparently not." He sniffled and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket, looking like a 6-year-old.

"You could do so much better, Demyx...like," He paused, "Xigbar! You know him, right?" 

Demyx batted his lashes, a little surprised. "Xigbar? Yeah, I know him. He's kinda cool, I guess. But he smokes too much." He laughed a little, but it came out sounding like a hiccup.

"Yeah, I know...he needs to stop with that. I've told him a million times. But anyway, what do you think of him? He's not much, but he's a nice guy. Has a way better personality than Zexion..."

"I've never really thought about him as, well, dating material. But now that you mention it, he is kind of handsome..." Demyx trailed off, that cute little glimmer returned to his eyes. Axel smirked at him, feeling a tad victorious. Maybe he could set those two up!

"But right now, I don't think I'll be dating anyone for a while." The blond said, the twinkle disappearing quickly.

Axel deflated. "That's alright, I think he can wait..." He leaned over and whispered to Demyx, beaming. "Xiggy has quite the little crush on you, by the way. He thinks your ass is adorable." Axel now had that mischievous-kitty-face, watching Demyx's face redden.

**xx**

Author's Note: I was originally going to have Axel and Demyx talk through song, but I couldn't find any songs that corresponded with their situation. (_SITUATIONS ARE IRRELVANT NAO SHE LOVES THE WAY THAT I TEASE I LOVE THE WAY THAT SHE BREATHS_ lol ETF) So uh, yeah. ~~Kiddie


	4. Spying

Namine shoved her text books into her narrow locker, staring into the dark oblivion before grabbing her sketchbook and pencil case, slamming it shut out of anxiety. It felt like little termites were crawling over her spine and in her brain, she shook her head, her straight blond hair raising a little.

"Gotta finish that drawing. Today." She clenched her fists and forced her jelly legs to the art room. Roxas had suggested they finish the session in the school's art classroom earlier in the day during the only class they share together: Health. Out of all the classes in her schedule, it had to be the one where the main subjects were reproductive organs and periods. Mr. Vexen was such a creeper.

Anyhow, she skulked unwillingly to the room and set up their placements. The hallways were pretty much deserted, other than the few teachers chatting as they went to the teachers' lounge or their classrooms. The hall seemed like it was getting narrower and narrower as she walked through it. Why was she getting so worked up over something stupid? She entered the empty room, Mr. Luxord was in the corner of the room, finishing cleaning up from today's project. He looked up at her.

"Hello, Namine. Here to finish that portrait?" He looked over his reading glasses knowingly, giving a smirk.

Namine sat on her stool and opened the sketchpad to the page she was drawing on, slowly nodding. "Yes, I am." Mr. Luxord just chuckled and left to his office, shutting the door. He always stayed in his office late, working on whatever secret art project he had. She even caught him drawing tarot cards.

She looked down, smiling at the roughly drawn picture. "I gotta get this done." She repeated like a mantra. The outline of his head and hair was perfect, she had only started on his facial features when she stopped just to stare. She closed her eyes in happy bliss, revisiting the image. A sudden wisp of air made her hair flutter.

"Huh. I thought you were almost done." She heard over her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she turned around to see the guy of her clichéd dreams. There was an inquisitive look on his face that looked more amused than annoyed.

"O-oh… I- um, said that 'cause you were getting impatient about it… I didn't wanna keep you from your friends." She bullshitted hastily. Oh, god, she thought. He's gonna be pissed about this. She braced herself for the worst. "It, uh, takes a while to draw."

Axel couldn't wait to tell Xigbar of this new development. Of course he did feel bad for Demyx, but he knew that Xiggy and him would hit it off well.

The redhead took his seat in the Chemistry room after school - Mr. Xaldin usually left the room unlocked - waiting for his blackheaded friend to appear through the door as they planned. He ran an anxious hand through his red spikes, looking around the room boredly. He tapped his fingers on the desk. Whistled a tune. He grabbed a tissue from a nearby Kleenex box and folded it into an origami bird, then unfolded it and made a shitty snowflake. He gathered the pieces and threw them in the wastebasket by the door. Axel looked around the room, looking for more things to keep his borderline ADD self entertained.

...

After resisting the urge to play with the chemicals, he realized that a half an hour went by, and Xigbar was nowhere in sight. Axel frowned in confusion and stood up, looking around to see if he happened to have sat down in another seat or something. Still out of sight. "Huh."

The redhead slowly replaced himself in the chair and pulled out his trusty Motorola. 'Dude, where r u' he texted, and waited for a reply.

Roxas blinked and smirked in a knowing-yet-still-clueless-to-why way. "But I've seen you drawing before. You can draw a picture of the Academy in an hour, all details and shades." Ocean blue sparkled, pleased that he got her.

But Namine kept lying. "True, but getting a human structure to be so... precise takes hours."

Roxas looked a bit frustrated. "But we were sitting there for an hour and a half, and you only have my head done?"

The lighter blond swallowed slowly, taking a few moments to respond to that. "I... I just..." She heaved a sigh, closing her eyes tightly. "Fuck. I like you, okay?" She started to get her stuff, a bit embarrassed for the melodrama.

Roxas didn't even bat an eye. "Yeah, I know. But still, why was it taking you so long?" He made a face, like he was still confused.

Namine stared at him for a long minute, then sat her sketchbook and pencil case back down carefully, looking to her hands for a new focus point. "I liked... looking at you." She blushed a little, the pink in her cheeks accenting the blue of her eyes. She didn't notice it, but Roxas' eyes softened at it. "Sorry if that's creepy..." she continued, "We don't have to finish."

"No, no." Roxas held his hands up to stop her. "It's not creepy... I mean, if more pretty girls looked at me like that, my ego would be the size of a hot air balloon." He chuckled, looking a little flustered. Namine looked puzzled. All the girls in the school thought he was the hottest thing in existence. Not to mention her brother...and all the other gay dudes in the school.

No response came, and Axel's boredom and impatience got the better of him. He got up and left the room, walking down the long stairway and down the hall. He stopped when he heard a soft humming sound, people talking, coming from – he looked to see the room number – the art room. A red eyebrow rose and he peeked into the room curiously, seeing none other than his baby sister and his crush, talking. He noticed the faint crimson on their cheeks. Had Namine confessed? Did he like her back?

Axel scowled and sat down on the floor next to the door to hide, pressing his ear against the door to listen in on the conversation.

After not even two minutes of eavesdropping, Axel was interrupted by... the cute little brunette fag, Sora, with his silver headed boyfriend. The two were walking down the hall, sweaty from track practice... he thought.

"Heya, Axel!" The kid said with an adorable grin. His blue eyes, identical to Roxas', sparkled with so much happiness that had the qualities of a chibi. Riku, beside him, gave a manly nod instead of a greeting, since he was so hardcore and all that.

"Hi... uh, need somethin'?" Axel drawled, acting like he was just sitting leaned up against the wall.

"Nope! Just wondering why you're just sitting there... You hurt or something?" The kid walked up to him and studied him, the concern in his eyes was genuine.

"Nah, just uh, waiting for Xigbar to show up. Yeah. That." He smiled on the inside, liking that he still had a liable alibi.

"Ohh, I see..." Sora nodded then looked through the glass of the door over Axel, not realizing that his crotch was a good few inches away from Axel's face in the action. Riku's eyes went all protective and he gently pulled on Sora's arm to pull him back. "Hey! Roxas is in the art room, with Namine." Sora asked Axel to move from the door - he obliged – and opened it. "Roxas! We're gonna be leaving soon. So finish up!" And with that, Sora and Riku left to the locker rooms.

Axel made himself scarce before the two blonds saw him outside the door.


	5. Questioning

Roxas laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling that still held glow-in-the-dark stars. The black night filtering in through the blinds made the plastic stars shine. So many things were going on in his head. School. Friends. Homework. Money. Friends. School. Girls. Guys. Namine. Sora. Axel. Namine. Axel. Namin… he frowned to himself, the thin, young lines on his forehead creasing. He sat up in his bed, pulling a pale hand through his gravity-defying spikes. What was it about those siblings?

Namine was cute and all… well, he thought she was very beautiful. She was awkward and skittish, which made her even more cute. But… Axel, he was rugged. Bad boy type. _Hot_. Roxas blushed to himself, pulling his legs up to his chest and thinking. Did that make him… gay? Bi? Questioning? Hah.

"Ugh." He groaned and flopped back down on the bed, shutting his eyes and willing the confusion away. He blindly felt around for the remote on his nightstand, pushing a play button for his iHome and listening to the music.

_I am yours now, and I don't ever have to le-eave_

He groaned and hit the next button.

_I don't love you, like I did yesterday_

He clenched his free hand and hit the next button once more.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over agaaa_—

Roxas turned it off and flung the remote across the room onto Sora's bed, getting up and walking out and down the hall to the kitchen. He noted the blinking clock on the microwave. 8:39. Sora must've been out with Riku still. Roxas thought about how when Sora first came out to him, when they were in the seventh grade. It was really out of nowhere. The twins had been talking about their book project, and Sora blurted out "I'm gay!" and just… didn't mention it again. Roxas had been a bit shocked, at first, which was no surprise. But he still loved his brother.

Roxas sat down at the table and thought about how _he _might be gay, too. Was that genetically possible? Gay twins?... Well, there was Tegan and Sara. But that's the only set of twins he'd ever heard of both being gay. Roxas never really dated anyone to begin with. There was Yuffie…but that was just a homecoming date. They hardly even spoke to each other during the whole thing. Maybe I should ask out Namine, he thought. He laid his blond head down on the cool table and exhaled loudly, popping back up and walking over to the fridge.

Roxas always ate a lot when he was stressed. He pulled out a frozen pizza from the freezer, preheated the oven and put it in to bake. He sifted through the cabinets and pantry for some Oreos and fruit Gushers. He pulled out two cans of Dr. Pepper from the fridge and set up his unhealthy feast on the coffee table in the living room. He settled himself on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels to see what was on.

Family Guy. Meh. Dateline. Yawn. Cake Boss… considering. Ghost Adventures? Ugh. Douchebags. Ahh! Ohhh. Scrubs. Yes. Yes. He was watching that.

_Ping! _The pizza was done. He got up and pulled it out of the hot oven to cool. Five minutes later, he was chowing like a champion.

"Nom nom nom." He murmured, amusing himself.

Kairi was looking through a rack of clothes at the mall absently, periodically checking her watch. 8:46. 8:52. 8:58. 9:03. She frowned, looking around the store quietly. Namine was going to try on some clothes at another store and meet back with her in twenty minutes. It was almost an hour since. _So much for the movie_… She thought to herself. They were going to go see Hop at 8:45. She pulled out her pretty new Android phone and texted her sister for the zillionth time.

Namine sat in the dressing room, legs pulled up onto the seat, hiding. She needed some alone time, and with two prying redheads as siblings, and even more nosy friends, time by herself was hard to come by. She probably would've picked somewhere more private, but this would have to do for the moment.

Only a few frustrated tears escaped her eyes, having little to cry about lately. At least Roxas didn't outwardly reject her… But he obviously didn't share the same feelings. Or did he? The blond sighed, throwing her head back in frustration and bumping it roughly against the dressing room wall. She grunted and got up, the back of her head throbbing a little. She picked up the clothes she tried on and replaced them on a hanger, leaving them in the return box.

The store seemed to have emptied while she was in the dressing room. She pursed her lips and pulled out her phone to check the time. It had been turned off previously. The time showed 9:07, and she gasped, but was cut off when a little box read "You have 14 new text messages!"

"Shit." She saw that most were from Kairi, and texted her without reading the messages. _Srry! Got caught up n shopping and had phone off! B rite there! _

Namine scurried out of the store and set off to find Kairi.

Sora and Riku walked through the front door, and Roxas looked up from the TV to look at them. Sora was being all giggly, but more so than he usually was. Riku was listening to him babble, having a satisfied, happy grin on his face. Both were blushed. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked back to the TV. 

"Hey, Roxas! Whatcha up to-…" Sora looked down at his hoard of food and frowned. "Are you depressed again?" His twin took a seat next to him and Riku sat on the floor next to Sora, almost like a puppy- No. That wasn't manly enough for Riku. More like a great dane or a bull dog. Yeah.

"I'm fine, Sora. I'm just hungry…" The blond nodded matter-of-factly, picking up another slice of pizza and munching on it. He swatted Riku's hand when he leaned up to snag a piece for himself.

"But you always eat like a pig when you're stressed. What's going on?" Sora's brow creased worriedly, giving him the appearance of a disgruntled kitten. Roxas grinned at the thought.

"I'm serious!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Maybe it's because you've been getting some and I haven't." Roxas shuddered at the thought, though he was a little jealous.

Sora's face blanched red. "S-so? Why does it matter? You've never… done that anyway! So why would it be stressing you out?" The brunette even more clueless than his twin.

Roxas shrugged and looked back to the TV, eating more. "I'm just hungry, kay?" He reached into his pocket to check his text messages.

_Hey. Seadrift Keep on the dance floor. Bored. Come?_ – Axe. Sent at 9:57. It was 10:19.

Roxas blinked. How did Axel have his number? He scowled. Why would Axel think he'd want to join him? What a cocky bastard. But…then again… Roxas did kinda have feelings for him. Kinda. But maybe having a little fun with him would confirm how he feels… _What? No. You're not gay, Roxas. You aren't_, he thought.

Still, he got up and glanced to the couple, "I'm going out. You can have the rest." He mumbled a goodbye and left to get ready to go.

_Fine. B there asap_. He replied.

Well, there's chapter four for ya. Haha. The songs mentioned were Islands by The xx, I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance, and Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. I'd really appreciate reviews and criticism. Lemme know if you love or hate it! XD I hope to update this again this weekend, so expect another chapter. 8D


	6. Inviting

Roxas felt his composure diminish as the train he just got off of drove away, leaving him at the train stop across from the Seadrift Keep. It was a Pirate theme bar/dance club that was relatively popular on the coast. It was built in a shallow cove beside the beach.

The blond got his legs moving as he crossed the street, glancing both ways out of habit. It was late, and very cold. He shivered as he thought of the consequences this night may offer. His mother will probably reem him when he got home. Going out at half past ten? Only if you wanna get your ass kicked! Then he thought of the good consequences of the night... he'd have a fun time with his friend... guy... friend... bro, thing. Or just a night full of awkward sexual tension. Yeah. Score standing: Bad 2, Good 0.

He walked up to the entrance. It had a weird front-porch type deal at the entrance, kinda like a saloon. A man - I assume the bouncer - who was dressed like a pirate with messy dreds and beads in his hair, was leaning against the wall in a chair, sleeping. There was an empty glass bottle on the ground, and a half-full bottle in his hand. He was snoring loudly and fluidly. I grimaced.

Well, I suppose I could just go in... he thought to himself. I mean, if Axel of all people can get into this place, a good citizen like myself could, too. But then it came across his mind that... maybe good-two-shoes people like himself wouldn't really be revered in this kinda place. He sighed, and went through the door way. It had a veil of beads and shells as a door, colorfull lights and loud rock music spilled through.

Namine laid on her bed after getting home from the mall, staring up at the ceiling blankly. She had nothing to do.

Axel was out partying, like usual, and Kairi had a perminant Do-Not-Disturb sign pasted to her door. She apparently had a huge research paper she's been procrastinating on for the last month, that was due tomorrow. Doubtful. Kairi was so anal about school and getting her assignments done. Namine was very tempted to peek through the key-hole of her door to see what she was doing, but she felt she needed to respect her sisters privacy.

It was cold in the room, and Namine shivered. She glanced over to her window, which was wide open, drapes blowing up and back down gently with every pulse of air through the window. She got up and slammed it shut.

There was literally nothing to do in her room. Namine sat up and looked around the small room. She didn't feel like watching TV. Drawing was definitely not an option, especially after screwing things up with Roxas. She knew she could draw anything else that she wanted, but her inspiration was completely gone. It was one of those days, she supposed. She turned to her enormous book case. She read every single book on that shelf. Some even twice or thrice. Her mind was too... blah tonight to read, anyway.

She groaned internally.

Roxas pushed through the veil of shells and was hit by something, immediately. It was... a thick fog of humidity in the building. So many people were in the room. Dancing with eachother, dancing by themselves, dancing on eachother... some were just on eachother and not dancing at all. He looked around, frowning a bit. Axel was no where to be seen in the sea of people.

To his right, he could see a small stage in the corner. It must have been open mic night or something, because he could see a small band rocking out to their heart's content. The music wasn't that bad. The guitar was a little heavy, the singer's voice was a bit too whiny, and the drums were too loud. The singer was a skinny looking guy in a black hoodie and dark jeans. I couldn't tell what color his hair was in the weird colorful lighting, but it was kind of like... a stylish mullet. It was mussed up, probably from performing.

His voice was nice to listen to. I slinked over to the bar and peeked at the menu. Almost everything was alcoholic, aside from the small selection of virgin versions, sodas and water. Roxas went with a can of Pepsi, sitting on a bar stool and looking around for Axel.

He waited a few minutes, before pulling out his phone and texting the redhead. Oi, where r u?

Axel replied within seconds. Musta been clinging to his phone. In the back. Tell Lex who you are and he'll let ya in. I had no clue who this "Lex" guy is, but Roxas shrugged. K.

Roxas pocketed his phone, and held onto his can of Pepsi, wiggling through the groups of people awkwardly. It was like the crowd acted as one mind, like it wanted to keep Roxas from getting to the other side of the room as much as possible. But he made it through, eventually. He accidentally spilled his soda over his pants, but not much to make it laughable.

He looked for the door, he didn't see one. But he did see another one of those beaded veils again. An enormous guy stood beside it, wearing sunglasses and a fully black tux. Must've been another bouncer. He had weirdly shaped hair that looked orange when regular light shined on it. Roxas felt very intimidated, and almost wanted to leave. But something... something inside him kept him going.

"Um... excuse me... I was supposed to meet Axel here? I'm Roxas..." The blond stared up at the man expectantly, finding it hard to meet the man's eyes through sunglasses. He probably couldn't see anything.

"Go on in." He rumbled, stepping away from the veil.

Roxas gulped, and carefully pushed away the beads, stepping in. He turned back to look through the doorway one more time. The Lex guy stepped back in front of the door frame. Roxas looked forward once more and saw that it was completely pitch black.

"A-Axel?" The blond began, squinting in the darkness. He felt cold again, a huge change from the steamy dance floor. And then a click echoed through the room, a small light flashed and lit up the entire room.

The platinum blond laid on her bed still, grumbling to herself. She was so bored, and boredom led to worrying, and worrying led to... well, more worrying. And she hated that. She needed to do something.

She sat up, stretched, and walked out of her room. It was late, but she had to get out. Maybe she could take a walk outside, maybe get some sketching done, even though she disdained the idea. She was meaning to get a sketch of the night sky and constellations. But then she remembered how freezing cold it was out tonight. She didn't want to risk becoming a human sea-salt ice cream tonight. Or any night.

She tiptoed down the hall, she could hear her mom's snorting laughter downstairs. Drunk again? She thought, incredulous. The borderline-insane woman was always going in and out of the house with some form of depressant in her system. It wasn't really the best way to medicate herself... but it didn't really matter. She wasn't much of a mom to begin with. Namine depended on her siblings and her dad to take care of her. But when he died... the three of them depended on eachother.

Namine stepped carefully down the carpeted stairs, peeking over the balcony to see her mother, draped in a man's arms, laughing like he just told the funniest joke in the world. He looked... bored. But anything to get into a woman's pants, right? Namine looked disgusted. She to ignore them, for the time being, but she got a good look at the strange man first. He had gray-ish hair, very tanned skin, and bright yellow eyes, like a cat. He caught her gaze for a moment, and smirked darkly.

Her mother caught on to his look, meeting my eyes. "Oh, this is my scrap of a daughter," she said with a smile in her voice. There was a small, but noticable slur in her speech. "She's not much, but she was talented enough to get into that one huge genius school... uhh... Whatsit called?" She looked up at the man, expecting an answer. He said nothing. She pouted her huge pink lips, her blond hair seeming to kink with her mood change.

Namine didn't even bother to answer, walking to the kitchen and rolling her eyes.

The light was a Bic lighter, in the hands of the redhead. He was smiling devilishly, beginning to light a few candles around him. Roxas was in awe.

"Uh... is this some weird satanic ritual or seance?..." Roxas began, looking a bit freaked out.

Axel chuckled, gesturing for the blond to take a seat. "Close. It's a candle-lit dinner. Very cliche. But never, ever gets old." Roxas finally noticed the small blanket strewn in front of him. Upon it were a couple sandwiches, sodas, store-bought cookies and fake plastic wine glasses and silverware. Roxas smirked at the mediocrity.

"Very... fancy." Roxas couldn't help but laugh at all this, but then it hit him. Oh god... this was... a date. He felt his cheeks flush with realization, hoping that the red wouldn't show in the yellow light. He carefully took a seat and glanced around, anything to avoid the emerald eyes. "This looks, erm, great."

"I know, I know. It ain't much. But I thought I'd do something myself for out first date, considering you're the first person I actually cared enough about to do something like this." He smiled warmly, going to pour a can of Mountain Dew into the plastic champagne flute.

"Date, eh?" Roxas composed himself, keeping his cool. "Huh. Didn't think you'd be into this kinda thing. You seem more like... an in-and-out sorta guy." The smile in his periphial vision fell. The blond knew the words stung, but he didn't really care.

"I used to be." The redhead replied, sipping the soda. "I'm a changed man. All thanks to you."

Wooow o_o I didn't think I'd be able to write this good of a chapter... hopefully it'll stay that way :D Be prepared for more frequent updates in the coming months... I'm getting a laptop sometime in February, so hooray!


End file.
